


A 100 Pieces

by Horoprins55



Series: Pirate Pieces [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horoprins55/pseuds/Horoprins55
Summary: As the pirate era of Straw hat Luffy draws to a close, new pirates are being born and ready to set sail. One of them is the young girl Alice who after leaving her quiet life, sets out on an adventure of a lifetime.





	A 100 Pieces

**Chapter 1: The Pirate Queen?**

 

_After the Great Pirate War, Monkey D. Luffy, also known as the second Pirate King, brought about a long-lasting peace in all of the world..._

_Many years has passed since then and the legendary Straw Hat Pirates disappeared with time._

_A new era is about to begin, new claimants to the throne lurk in every corner of the world._

_Who will be the one to find One Piece and become the next ruler of all the seas?_

_''As a kid I never stopped searching for a great treasure,'' the little girl with the long brown hair was singing and humming, as she ran along the riverbed, ''I had a map in my mind that I knew would lead me...''_

_She was running ahead of her friend, ''so when are we gonna go to the seas and find the great treasure?''_

_Her friend, a young boy with fuzzy black hair, smiled gently and ran up to her, ''well, right now, you can't. You're a child.''_

_She stopped and looked at him angrily, ''I'm 10 years old, and you're 16, so shut it, the difference isn't even that big!'' She tried to punch him in the face, but he just grabbed her hand and giggled._

_''Alice, I am sure you will go to the sea one day... hopefully with me.'' He looked at her and smiled. His smile, it was the best smile in the world according to the girl._

_Then he continued to walk along the path they were walking on. It was the usual walk, they always walked it together. Along the riverbed right outside the town._

_Alice walked closer to the water, sat down and then looked down at her reflection. The water was so clear... She opened her mouth in excitement as some shining fish swam down the stream right in front of her._

_She laughed, and it was a weird laugh, as her friend sat down beside her. ''Njajahahaha!''_

_A loud splash could be heard. She had pushed him in. It was quiet for around 20 seconds..._

_A hand suddenly emerged from the water and he crawled back onto dry land, ''that was.. refreshing,'' he said as he also laughed, and tried to laugh in the same way as her._

_''You're doing it all wrong!'' She laughed uncontrollably, as he took of his wet shirt and hang it on a nearby tree, and she glanced at his shoulder where he had a tattoo._

_She had a distant look in her beige eyes as she sighed, then stared at the water..._

_''LaShore Island won't be the same without you, Poseidon...''_

_On a little island called LaShore in East Blue, known for its beautiful rivers... There, a very special  girl lived._

_Her name?_

_''Alice Alives.''_

**Wodar, an island in East Blue**

**Chirro's Crow Bar, on a hill - Present time**

''Did you hear? LaShore Island burned down to the ground while all the inhabitants were away on their yearly mountain festival,'' a guy said to another, they were sitting at a table drinking some beers.

''Yeah, I heard it was a strong pirate group that did it,'' the other man said as he took a big sip of his beer, then burped.

''It's a crazy time, man,'' the first guy said and yawned...

Not many people were at the bar, but a young girl with light brown skin, striking beige eyes and wavy, cinnamon-colored and shoulder-length hair was sitting at the counter, with her right hand planted firmly under her cheek, as she was trying to figure out what food to order. She was wearing a long orange cloak, but with the hood down and open at the front so you could see her red shirt, blue cowboy shorts and black high-heeled boots.

On the other side of the counter a bartender appeared, he looked at her and almost immediately, he felt drawn to her. It was a feeling he couldn't really describe, because he had never felt like that before. His dark brown, almost black eyes met her beige eyes and she chuckled.

''Are you gonna order something?'' he said as he smiled widely and began to clean a wineglass.

She looked up and down at him, he was tall, wearing a dark blue suit, a red tie and a waiter's white cloth around his body. His scarlet hair was what caught her attention, though, because his skin tone was white, but not as white as a usual redhead. She smiled back at him.

''Just bring me the biggest pizza you have, the burger with fries, the chicken wings with extra ranch dressing.. ehh, a side of fish sticks with onion rings and some lasagna.. umm, and the double strawberry milkshake and.. hmm, also the cherry pie! Oh, and I'll take five bottles of sake, as well!''

The guy with the scarlet hair looked shocked, ''wow... you are a girl with an appetite! But your wish is my command.'' He quickly walked into the kitchen and began cooking.

''Don't you look like you're on the run, girlie?'' a voice said and a big guy sat down beside her.

More people had gathered at the bar, as it was around lunch time.

She didn't answer the guy and just stared in the direction of the kitchen with excitement.

''Can you tell me what such a cutie like you is doing in this shit-hole of an island?'' he said as he was about to put his arm around her.

She had already pushed his arm back. ''Did I ask to be touched by you?''

She looked at him with strong irritation, while his eyes glowed with anger...

The big guy smashed what he thought was the girl's face down into the table, and then wanted to hit her in the stomach, but suddenly he realized that he was touching a purple silhouette, not the girl.

He could hear her laugh behind him, as she grabbed his head and threw him out of a window, breaking it in the process and ruining half of the tables. Some of the people there had to get out of the way. Everyone in the room had stopped talking and instead looked at the girl, some were frightened, others filled with respect.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BAR?!!!'' the bartender screamed and threw the five sake bottles the girl had ordered after her, while she tried her best to evade but was hit right in the face by the last one.

''You're gonna regret that,'' she whispered with a serious look in her eyes and jumped at him, and quickly held him up against the wall.

In the meantime, everyone had already left the bar, some screaming in fear, and some just didn't want to get caught up in a fight.

A spear of wood suddenly appeared in his hand, and he was about to attack with it, but she had already removed herself from him.

''You're also a devil fruit user,'' she said, clearly excited, and then glanced into the kitchen where all the food she had ordered was laying on the table, ''and you are quick at making delicious food... I like you! Njajahahaha!''

He looked at her with disbelief, as he made the spear vanish, ''first you want to fight me, now you like me, and that laugh.. who in the world laughs like that?'' He didn't even really know what to say, there was something about that girl that just..

''Join my pirate crew!'' she said with a cheerful voice and the scarlet-haired guy burst out laughing.

''Really? I don't even know you!'' He turned around and started to clean up the mess she had made from throwing the big guy out the window.

''My name is Alice Alives, what's yours?'' she said and smiled at him. 

His demeanor changed slightly, as he stopped cleaning and glanced over at her, ''listen, I have a bar to run, so I don't have time for pirates. I don't want to give you the food anymore, so you should go.'' He then went in the direction of the kitchen.

''Join my pirate crew, help me find the great treasure One Piece, and I'll become the first Pirate Queen!'' she exclaimed courageously as he turned around to look at her, ''as you can see, I am strong, so maybe I can help you with your dream as well.. I mean, if you have one?'' she smiled, it was this special smile, it was as if the bartender felt like he couldn't say no to her.

''Well...'' He started to think about something as he stared into the sink, ''of course, I have.. I mean,'' he stopped, what was he doing... Was he really about to tell some personal stuff to this random girl who ruined his bar?

Alice threw forward her arm, ''so what was your name?''

''My name is none of your business, but if you can read it's the one on the sign,'' he said with an almost monotone voice, ''now, go find your treasure somewhere else.''

''So it's Chirro.. Nice that you own this bar, I heard that it's really popular here,'' she said and smiled warmly, while she turned around, ''I'm sorry for the mess.'' She put a decently-sized bag of money on the counter as she walked down towards the entrance of the bar.

He opened the bag, ''wait!''

She stopped and had a big smirk on her face, though Chirro couldn't see that.

''I can't take all these money, I mean.. you're a pirate, so you probably need it more,'' he said and looked at her orange cloak which covered her back, and her cinnamon hair...

She had stopped right at the entrance so she could see the city, which was right beneath the hill where the bar was placed. She saw some marine ships had arrived at the harbor, and sighed.

He had walked up to her and put the bag of money in her hand and he noticed that she was looking in the direction of the harbor.

''Relax, I have never seen you on a wanted poster,'' he said and looked at her, something about her had enthralled him, but he didn't know what, ''where are you from, by the way?''

She laughed with a silly look in her eyes, ''if I told you, you wouldn't believe me..''

''Really? Try me,'' he said and was suddenly really interested in the conversation.

Alice then grabbed Chirro's arm and pulled him close to her, ''listen, I want you on my crew, and I won't give up! Say yes!''

Chirro sighed loudly, ''I don't want to be a pirate.. besides, I have only just met you.''

Alice rolled her eyes and let him go, ''don't tell me your dream is to be a bartender for the rest of your life? That's just sad... You're young like me, so you should come to the seas with me!'' she said in a demanding manner and waited impatiently for his answer.

''…'' A thought passed his mind... He could become a pirate and be free as a bird... No, he couldn't.

A crow suddenly landed on the ground right in front of the bar and looked up at Chirro with its black eyes. It had a little paper around its neck.

''Zoro, what's that?'' Chirro let the crow jump up on his arm, and had a happy glow in his eyes. Then he gasped as he read the little paper.

''Zoro, as in the legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro?'' she laughed, ''that's a funny name for a crow...''

''The marines from the marine base has put out a search warrant in this island district.. We're the closest island, so I guess they are starting their search here.'' He let the paper fall to the ground as the crow called Zoro flew away, and he stared intensely at her.

Alice could tell that there was something that Chirro was not telling her by the look in his eyes, and nervously began walking down towards the city, ''anyway, I must find a place to eat, so..''

Chirro had jumped into the air and appeared right in front of Alice, as she stopped, ''description: girl, brown skinned, dark brown hair, wearing an orange cloak... I guess they didn't want to give you a bounty, since they know you must be close.'' He scratched his chin as he was thinking...

''You can fly!'' she exclaimed, clearly surprised, and then giggled, ''if it's a fight you want, then bring it on!'' She bumped her fists together and then threw her orange cloak towards the ground.

Chirro's hands had quickly touched the ground beneath him, before the cloak landed behind Alice, and then two big crows made out of rocks appeared in the air beside him.

Alice had already pulled something that looked like a purple rope from her shadow, and threw it into the first rock-crow, which then shattered, and this resulted in Chirro moving his arm forward so the other big bird made out of stone flew right into Alice's face.

She had grabbed the beak and was holding back the attack, even though Chirro looked like he exhaustingly put all of his strength into it with his arm.

Alice finally gained the upper hand and smashed the crow into the ground so the wings fell off.

He suddenly leapt at her and kicked her right in the face, then she grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground in front of her, making him grunt in pain. ''You should stop while I'm still playing nice,'' she said with a determined look on her face.

A spear made from rocks emerged from the ground, and the blade was formed as a crow's head. He was quickly on his feet and attacked with his spear.

Alice made a shield rise from her shadow in front of her and laughed, ''you think that stick can hurt me?''

Chirro looked emotionless in his face as he glanced at her, ''CROW REVOLUTION!!''

His scream echoed...

Alice then saw a lot of small crows and some big crows, either made from rocks, wood, glass or leaves, appearing from around the bar, from the trees, from the ground... And they all came at her. She evaded some of them, but even her shield couldn't protect her from all of those, so she gasped as one crow made of glass cut her arm and another one her cheek.

She felt the blood run down her arm, but smiled in defiance of the pain, ''this is nothing! You wanna play big?'' She looked at Chirro as the crows were still swarming around her, then looked at her shadow, the purple silhouette.

''Shadow Dagger!'' she exclaimed proudly as some of her shadow turned into a dagger and landed in her hand, then she appeared behind Chirro and held the dagger under his chin while she held him from behind, ''listen to me, if I cut you with this, it will hurt a lot, so either you give up or you will get hurt badly. I suggest you take the first choice.''

Chirro, who now laughed again, which was a thing he did not do often, closed his eyes and put his hands in the air, ''all right, I give up.''

She let go of him and the shadow dagger vanished, then he flew up in the air again, and waved his hands around in a weird way while the crows in the air around them disappeared.

A strong wind blew past, as Alice and Chirro stared into each other's faces, the scarlet-haired bartender still levitating in the air. The hair and clothes of them both fluttered wildly, as Alice looked at the wound on her arm, then touched her bloody cheek.

''Do you want to know why I want to become the Pirate Queen?'' she suddenly asked, and he looked at her surprised, but then got a calm expression on his face.

''Let me guess, you have someone you need to prove yourself to?'' he said, as his feet landed on the ground and he walked back to his bar without looking at her.

''Not quite, njajahahaha,'' she laughed as Chirro stopped walking, ''it's because I know that everything is possible, if you work hard enough.. I mean, even the pain from these wounds doesn't affect me much.'' She took some bandaid from a pocket in her cloak and put it around her arm, then put on the cloak again.

Chirro chuckled, ''sounds nice... But you must go find your little pirate crew somewhere else since I'm not gonna join you.'' Then he walked into his bar and she followed him inside.

''As I said, I'm not giving up. Who do you think I am?! I, Alice Alives, am gonna become the first Pirate Queen!!'' she yelled and pointed at him, ''and you, bartender Chirro.. You're gonna become my own personal cook!''

 

A man dressed in a marine uniform with a telephone in his hand that was in reality a snail was hiding behind a big tree close to the bar.

''Yes, Commodore Kibo.. I think it's the girl.. And I asked around, the owner of the bar is called 'Crow Killer'... Yes.... Okay.... We will surround them from all sides and leave them no choice.''

He hung up the phone and grabbed a rifle from his back.

''It's better to catch small fry before they become anything,'' he said and then went in the direction of the bar and laughed loudly as marine soldiers appeared from everywhere...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ;3  
> This is a rewrite of an old fic that never really became that popular, but after some time I decided to share it here. I made it with a good friend of mine. You can find him here a Archive of our own as: AspiringWriter0 and on Fanfiction.net as: FF-Zoro34. Hope you like the story


End file.
